Midnight Princess
by GruesomeEmpire
Summary: She'd never forget the deathly pale faces of her mother and brother that fateful day. Or the thousand year old memories they'd dredged up in her mind. Ever since then, her whole life has been a mad dash for some semblance of control. The only place she belongs in this world, is behind the wheel of a tuner. AU


Heavy September rain covered Tokyo's streets in sheets. It was 11:33 in a wet alleyway, and the rain and wind brushed my wet hair against my damp cheeks. I plucked it from the air and coiled it calmly around my fingers before tucking it under the tight checkered beanie on my head. From my peripheral, I caught Naru's teeth chattering.

"You cold?", I asked, having to lean into her to be heard over the weather.

"I'm f-f-freezing! I don't know how you c-c-can stand it!", Naru replied, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm up.

Shrugging out of my cropped leather jacket, I draped it around her small shoulders. Naru looked at me thankfully, and slipped her arms through the sleeves. I tilted my head down to hide the smile blooming on my face. She looked good in my jacket.

"You're lips are turning blue. I didn't think about how cold it would be tonight. I'm sorry.", I checked the time on my wristwatch, before shooting a glance at the front of the line.

"It's okay, Usagi. I'm so happy you invited me! We hardly ever get the chance to hang out anymore. You're so busy all the time.", she answered, and I carefully kept my expression blank as a wave of guilt hit me. I hadn't realized that she felt that way. Clenching my fist, I shut my eyes briefly. Why was this so hard?

Moments later the bouncers at the entrance changed shifts, which was enough to distract me from my thoughts. The line quickly began moving and I tucked my hands into my jean pockets, glancing at Naru's quivering form once more. Even over the rainfall, the sound of music and engines could be heard spilling out of the concrete parking garage.

"We're almost inside.", I said, glancing at my watch again. 11:41.

Passersby splashed through puddles as they hurried to and from their destinations. Distantly, I realized cold rainwater was soaking through the fabric of my knee-high converse. But my eyes were focused on the rippling puddles at my feet, and for a few moments I just enjoyed where and when I was. Taking a deep breath, I tilted my head up at the clouded sky above me. It was still beautiful to me. The rain fell across my face softly, pouring down my cheeks. The silver moonlight spilling through the dense clouds forced me to look away. That round satellite in the sky taunted me with it's mere presence.

Right here in the middle of Tokyo's red-light district, I let all my worries and fears fade away. I lived for these moments and the peace reprieve they brought me. It was as if I were hollow and invisible, an illusion. Usagi doesn't exist, I told myself. I'm nobody, just another face in the crowd.

Standing at my side, Naru radiated nervous tension. She wasn't like me. Naru didn't belong in some seedy back alley, out past curfew just waiting to get herself in over her head. I shouldn't have brought her amongst these people. This was my mind-numbing paradise and the last thing I wanted to do was see her get tainted like me. No, I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders, I shot a glare at the group of drug-dealers by the dumpster. I didn't like the way they looked at her.

For as much as this night seemed to drag out, we made it to the front of the line. I recognized the bouncer manning the door, having seen him many times before. I didn't have to say anything, because he remembered me as well and motioned us in after handing Naru a neon wristband. I didn't need one. I wore mine tattooed permanently on my bicep, for the world to see at all times. A dragon eating it's own tail meant something. . . to the right people.

Beyond the door, the scent of gas and oil was heavy in the air. There was nothing in the world like it, heady and intoxicating, it was a high that I could ride until the sun came up. Naru's hands clasped my arm, and I was shook from my musings by the the unsettled look on her face. It was as if she felt she could press herself into my side and become invisible. I knew exactly how ridiculous that notion was. Even if she wasn't wearing that cotton skirt and sleeveless turtle-neck, she'd still stand out like a sore thumb.

Tokyo's underground world was populated with soulless men and women. The true Denizens of the Dark didn't have a dress code, just a matching pair of eyes. There was a story behind every one of them, each more horrible than the next.

She didn't belong here. Not in body or mind. Too sweet and good natured, too pretty and innocent. If I let her out of my sight for a minute, there's no telling what sort of monster would snatch her up. Tightening my grip on her shoulders, I glared through the smoke and fumes. But was I any different? From those monsters, I mean. I couldn't very well protect her from myself. Not that I hadn't already tried. But what good does it do her when she gets hurt either way?

The music coming over the sound system was so loud that the guitar riffs sent vibrations up my legs, and I didn't even bother speaking to anyone as I navigated through the thick crowds. Up the ramps, the sound of the music began to fade slightly, and the sound of screaming tires grew closer. Her soft red curls blew back in the breeze circulating in the large garage. Turning my head away from her, I mentally reprimanded myself. She's too pure for someone like me.

Finally, I spotted a familiar pair of headphones. Platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and the cherry on his cigarette lit up brightly as we approached. I only knew him by his nickname, Ryu. He barely spoke at all, and I was fine with that. Not all silences are uncomfortable, in the end. There was ample space on either side of the railings beside him, making it easy for Naru and me to find a good spot. I made sure she stayed pressed against my side. She still nervous, and her eyes scanned the crowds warily.

"Oh, hello there.", Naru greeted in surprise, having just recognized him. She hadn't seen him in months, and had only met him once before that. But he nodded his head back in greeting, and I let out a sigh of relief.

Thick cigarette smoke filled my vision for a moment before clearing and I realized he was holding out the cigarette for me. I shot him a quizzical look before taking it. The first drag was sheer nicotine ecstasy as the cold menthol chilled my throat and the smoke coated the inside of my lungs. Naru looked less than pleased beside me, but I knew she despised it when I smoked. She wanted to help people, and save lives. It was her dream to be a nurse one day.

He pulled out his pack and lit another one, before dropping the headphones around his neck. "Saw you coming.", he said. His voice was just as quiet and raspy as ever, no emotion behind his words. Bending my knees and pulling Naru down with me, I turned my attention to the cars in front of me as they disappeared up empty ramps across from my arms on the iron fence, I peered out at the tire tracks on the concrete floor.

At my side, Naru's eyes stared down at the street race. But I could tell her thoughts were a millions miles away. "Want to talk about it?", I asked, careful to blow my smoke away from her. She continued to stare off pensively, and just when I thought she wasn't going to say anything she turned to look at me. "What was your dad like after. . . ", her voice trailed off there. It was my turn to stare out at the floor  
without seeing it.

"You mean after mum and Shingo died." It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway, regret crossing her features. Unbidden, the memories of that day came back to me. Pushing them forcefully to the back of my mind, I focused on her question. Her parents had recently been having trouble, and Naru's mother had confided in her fourteen year old daughter the possibility of separation. "He had a lot on his mind. We both did. We hardly ever spoke the rest of that year.", I told her.

That wasn't even the half of it. But how could I really tell her what it was like? That he'd never been the same after they died, and that I never was either. How could I explain to the girl next to me what  
you're like after something like that. I could never. Not to Naru. I couldn't put something that awful on her shoulders. It was too dark for her.

She winced before turning back to stare at the race, just as the one of the drivers lost control and fish-tailed into the concrete wall. Alarm crossed her face, and I quickly put her at ease. "They're stupid, not injured. Continue." She took a steady breath before falling back into her previous slump. "Mum just seems so strange lately, like she's a different person. She keeps doing all kinds of bizarre things. I don't know what to do.", she placed her head in her hands and as her shoulders started shaking, I realized she was crying.

Well, shit. I didn't handle tears well.

"Change is normal, little dove. It's nothing you should ever cry over. Here." I nearly jumped at the sound of Akane's voice behind me. She placed a hand on my shoulder as she leaned over me to hand a small handkerchief to Naru. Her damp crimson waves fell over her shoulders and into my face, carrying with them the slight scent of rainwater and peaches. Naru gratefully accepted and wiped her eyes.

Akane gave my shoulder a tight squeeze, before straightening up and leaning against the railing beside Ryu. Looking at Naru's tear streaked face, I felt useless. I knew that she'd been torn up about something when she'd caught me earlier today at school and asked if we could hang out. It was only now that I realized how unprepared I was to help her.

How could I? I couldn't even help myself. And yet, I wanted to try. For her, I wanted to try.

"Naru,", I began, determined to keep from screwing this up. "It'll be okay." The sound of Ryu's pager going off interrupted the tense mood, and he glanced at it before pocketing it again. "Night off.", he said, then crossed his arms. I couldn't tell if he was as disappointed as Akane looked since he always wore those sunglasses. Placing a hand on Naru's arm, I had to ask. "Do you want to get out of here? We can grab something to eat."

She smiled up at me, and before she had a chance to answer, Akane beat her to it. "That's a great idea, Dollface. I'm driving." Glaring at her for the use of that atrocious nickname, I turned back to Naru who was laughing by this point. "Yeah, I could go for a milkshake." That one word was all it took for me to start salivating, but I pushed my own cravings aside for the moment. Standing and offering her a hand, she took it and got to her feet. Ryu and Akane had already gone ahead of us to the car, and I stopped Naru from following after them for a moment.

"Usagi, wha-", I cut her off before she could finish her question. "I meant what I said, Naru. It's going to be okay. These things just take time."

She stared at me for a long time, her eyes filling with emotions. It was uncomfortable, because I wanted to do so much more than offer her some reassuring words. Suddenly, she pulled me into a tight hug and a squeak escaped my throat. "Thank you.", she whispered. No, I thought to myself, thank you. Gently gripping her arms, I enjoyed the warmth of that hug more than I could ever describe.

* * *

The little cafe was fairly empty considering the late hour, and Akane's boisterous voice was giving me a headache. "And that's when she totally flipped her lid and stormed out on us!" Sending a dark glare at her from across the table, she simply smiled back at me. She knew I hated it when she pulled this crap. "You're luck you never met her, Dollface She was a total- Waiter! Can I get another order of breadsticks?"

Resting my cheek on my fist, my gaze drifted to Naru giggling beside me. "It's good to see you smiling again." She turned to stare at me with wide eyes, and I realized all at once that I'd spoken out loud. Her eyes creased with the beaming grin that covered her features, and I swear my heart dropped dead, sprouted angel wings, and flew to heaven. "Well, you two just make the cutest couple! Just between you and me though, you could do way better than that, Little Dove." Pointing her finger in my direction, Akane just smiled at my answering glare.

I just know she's mentally laughing at the blush creeping up my neck. Naru's stilted smile showed just how uncomfortable she was at that idea, and she politely sipped her malt to avoid further discussion on the topic. Turning my head to look out the window, I hoped she couldn't see how much it bothered me. I know I have it bad for this girl, who's smiles are enough to make me start waxing poetic. I just wish I could tell you why.

The only thing I really know is that I've had a crush on her for as long as I can remember, that's all there is to it. But, I mean. . . who wouldn't? Naru was a classic beauty, with softly waving red hair, small full lips, wide and expressive blue eyes, and the cutest nose I've ever laid eyes on. As if that wasn't enough, she was probably the kindest person you'll ever meet in your life. She had a beautiful heart that made others around her smile.

In other words, I'm hopelessly smitten. With a straight girl. Fuck my life.

Placing my hands on the table and moving to stand up I told Naru, "I need to smoke." I didn't stick around long enough to see her reaction, as I pushed my chair back and hastily stepped out of the warm cafe. Stuffing my hands into the pockets of my grey jeans, I found Ryu smoking in the alleyway beside the little restaurant. Stepping out of the bright streetlights and into the tight passage myself, I let my back rest against the worn concrete.

Handing me a cigarette and passing his zippo, Ryu didn't bother with words. Lighting the cancer stick and handing him back his zippo, I proceeded to bang my head repeatedly against the wet brick behind me. I can't believe I left Naru in there with Akane. Alone. Kicking my foot up against the wall across from me, I let it rest there. Why is all of this so hard? Why does she insist on being in my life when I'm nothing but bad news for her?

Our classmates avoid me like the plague. They seem to think I'm some kind of gang member or something, hell I don't know. There's a dozen different rumours about me, and it's not like I'm some model student. Naru's actually fairly popular and very well-liked. Why she wastes her time hanging out with me I'll never understand. And Umino. . . A grin spread across my face, and I took another drag of my cigarette.

Umino's the biggest geek you'll ever meet. But he's dependable, loyal, and totally infatuated with Naru. In other words, he's my favourite play thing at school and I just can't stop myself from bullying him about it. She's too good for him, and I make it my personal duty in life to remind him on a daily basis.

Glancing at my watch, and squinting against the darkness in the alleyway, I read the time. 12:50. Flicking the remnants of my cigarette at the brick wall in front of me, it bounced of and onto the ground, leaving a bright trail of embers arcing through the air. Beside me, Ryu remained silent. He's never one to initiate conversation or ask awkward questions, which is why I prefer him over Akane.

She's a bloody nuisance at times.

That reminds me. . . I pushed off the wall and waved at Ryu as I headed back inside. They were still where I left them, but judging by the dirty looks the waiter was giving them, he was as amused by their loud giggling as I was. "Oi!" That caught their attention, and they both turned to look at me as I approached the messy table. "It's getting pretty late. We should get you home Naru.", I said as gently as I could.

She looked down at her own watch to confirm what I was saying, and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god! I can't believe it's so late!", she exclaimed, before gathering up her milkshake. I tilted my head to look at the waiter behind the counter. The poor guy looked about ready to throw us out. My eyes drifted back to Naru, who was busy brushing off her cotton skirt. Her hair curled around her face just right, making her features look softer.

My eyes narrow and drifted towards the table. I'm going to have to beat the guys off of her with a bat, just to keep them at bay. Or maybe a crowbar, just to get my point across.

"Usagi-chan?", my eyes snapped back to Naru's own worried blue ones. "You-", she was cut off by Akane. "You were glaring pretty hard at my breadsticks. I don't think I need to remind you that I don't share, Dollface. So hands off." Grabbing a balled up tissue off the table, I threw it at her as hard as I could and then turned on my heel for the door.

"Oww- Hey! Yeesh, I guess I'll share. But just this one time, you got me?"

* * *

Staring down at my watch, the electric screen read 3:44. The rain had let up about two hours ago, and the puddles under my feet were slowly shrinking. Glancing up from the sidewalk, I noticed a police car parked against the curb ahead. "Fuck.", I swore before glancing more closely at my surroundings. Even late at night Tokyo remained busy, but the residential street I was on was empty and I would look less than savory if I was caught walking these streets alone.

So, making a quick decision, I ducked into a nearby alleyway.

(If there's one thing I know now, it's that I really shouldn't have.)

My foot landed in a particularly deep puddle, and I hissed in frustration as frigid water seeped into my shoe. Stepping back, I stomped the ground trying to get some of the wetness out.

***THUD***

I froze, and I swear my heart dropped out of my chest. My breath was stuck in my throat as I took a tentative step back against the stone wall. I waited for what felt like hours, just listening and looking for some crazy rapist/murderer to try and jump me. When I had successfully reassured myself I was alone, I decided to get the hell out of here.

Keeping one hand to the wall, I walked slowly and quietly. My pulse was racing, and I had to remind myself to breathe.

***THUD***

I slapped my hand across my mouth to stifle a scream, as the dumpster next to me rattled. Backtracking so fast the air in my lungs went whooshing out I watched it shake before going still again. Common sense told me to run. As scared as I was, I would have gladly done so, too. But curiosity had always been my fatal flaw, and for some reason I felt my feet shuffling towards the dumpster.

I wanted to stop. I wanted to turn around and run to my house that was only a block away. Then, I'd crawl under my covers, go to sleep, and pretend none of this had ever happened. Still my feet moved of their own accord, and my shaking hands clenched the lid so tight my knuckles were bone white. Screwing up all my courage, I flung the lid up and peered down into it's depths.

The wiggling bag my eyes landed on let out a quiet and pitiful meow, and the adrenaline coursing through my body finally evaporated. Leaving me to slump against the dumpster in relief. "It's just a cat.", I said aloud, before half hysterical laughter bubbled forth from my lips. "It's just a fucking cat. Oh my god."

I let out a ragged sigh before fixing my posture and reaching into the dumpster to pull out the cloth bag. The cat immediately poked it's sharp claws through the thin cloth and began trying to slice me to shreds. "Hey, stop!", I told it, wincing when it's nails bit into my flesh. "Stop it! I'm just trying to help you." Almost as if it understood me, the cat stopped moving altogether. Further goading the logical part of my brain that told me to drop it and go home while I still could.

Squatting down and balancing on the balls of my feet, I rested the bag in my lap and began undoing to knot holding it closed. It was ragged and torn, with knotted stings hanging free of the heavy knot. It was probably from the cat trying to claw it's way out. After spending a few minutes trying to pull the knot free I stopped and smacked myself in the face from embarrassment. Sliding my hand into my jean pocket, I pulled out a folding knife. Flipping it open, I simply cut the knot before placing it back into my pocket.

Pulling it open, I tentatively reached in and pulled out the cat which, thankfully, did not scratch me. It's eyes remained closed as it laid in my lap, breathing heavily. It was probably suffocating in that bag. A wave of pity hit me, and I carefully checked it over for any other injuries. It was too dark to tell what colour it was, either dark brown or black, to tell it's gender. Petting it's head gently, it began purring lightly, and I couldn't help but smile.

That's when my fingers caught on something hard and I leaned closer to see what it was. "What? Why do you have a bandage on your head?" I asked. It mewed pitifully in response, and I decided to try and help it out a little more.

I really should have stopped while I was ahead. You see, my karma's all messed up. If I do something good for someone, it always comes back to bite me. And of course, me and my bleeding heart just had to help take the bandage off the poor abused cat. All the while thinking it would go on it's merry little cat way when I was finished.

Flicking the sticky bandage into a nearby puddle, I held the cat up to the light to get a closer look at it. It's eyes finally shot open at the same instant I recognized the crescent moon on it's face. Dropping her in fright, my hands fell limply against my sides.

"Luna?", I asked. Recognizing the keen maroon eyes staring back at me, somehow. The world went all fuzzy for a second, before I fell backwards onto the wet pavement. The last thing I remember is Luna's voice calling out to me as I black out.

* * *

**_And this has been sitting in one of my folders for a while. I don't normally publish my Sailor Moon stuff, because it gets off track really fast, but I really liked this idea. More than anything I've written so far, and since I liked it enough to take the idea beyond one chapter and still maintained a heavy level of interest in it, I'm now publishing it._**

**_I figured it wouldn't change things either way._**

**_ -G.E._**


End file.
